The problem is to insert a person into an already completed film in such a way that it can be automated, done in large quantities, and personalized at the same time. Previously, this specific problem has not been approached in this context before.
Movie studios have used techniques to replace individuals within some completed video with an actor to produce scenes such as Tom Hanks as Forrest Gump meeting President Nixon. Usually, blue-screens are utilized to extract the subject and the resulting matte is carefully overlapped upon the original film. Standard compositing techniques are used to counter lighting deficits and other problems.
First of all, the process utilized by the move studios focuses on inserting a specific actor into a specific scene. The movie studio's process typically operates on an incomplete film.
One common process consists of inserting a child or portion of a child into a cartoon. Video of the child must be taken against a solid color background. Another process involves putting an ordinary person into a pose against a blue-screen and compositing them against scenery like the sky. The invention is based on the scene of the film and its content and not just on scenery.
Many foreground and background separation and extraction methods are restricted to identifying one object at a time. In addition, user input is needed usually to identity the general region for the foreground. Eigenvalue-based methods are often significantly too slow for practical use. Previous edge-based graph methods provided poorer results. For instance, regions of different objects with similar intensity are joined. Sometimes the error approximation is poorly understood.